


How do you feel?

by Whaleroad (Snowquiet_03)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, stoner akaashi, they smoke weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowquiet_03/pseuds/Whaleroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A few seconds later, Bokuto exhaled at the same time that he saw the thick smoke begin to float out over Akaashi's lips, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you feel?

Bokuto was nervous and so he was talking. Rambling really. 

"Hah Akaashi this is so weird but um, fun! I guess..I mean, it will be because we haven't done anything but-"

"Bokuto-San. Please just calm down. I'm going to help you and make sure that everything goes smoothly."

Akaashi said all of this without looking at him. He was busily packing weed into a small red pipe that fit easily into his hand. He set the now packed pipe down and looked up at Bokuto with a small grin, "and make sure you have fun."

Bokuto knew that Akaashi had been smoking for a while now. Akaashi claimed that it helped him relax, see things differently and made everything more interesting. Bokuto had always trusted Akaashi's judgement, so he didn't question it. But a few days ago, Akaashi had asked Bokuto if he wanted to try it too.

Bokuto didn't know what to do. He worried about everything. He could so easily envision something going wrong but...he'd never had this kind of opportunity before. He didn't even know where Akaashi got the stuff (which also worried him but also...was probably for the best). But he was so so curious and the teasing smirk that the younger boy gave him didn't help anything. 

So here he is. Sitting in the floor of his own apartment with Akaashi, about to smoke a bowl. He'd never even smoked a cigarette. He was going to look like an idiot. 

"Hey...Bokuto-San? Are you still okay? You don't have to do this. We can wait for another time." 

"No no!! I'm fine! Just....trying to get in the zone!" Bokuto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning.

Akaashi hummed and held the lighter to the bowl and breathed in. Bokuto saw the contents glow like coals. Saw Akaashi's eyes slide shut as he lowered the pipe and held his breath. 

A few seconds later, Bokuto exhaled at the same time that he saw the thick smoke begin to float out over Akaashi's lips, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Akaashi's eyes slide over to lock with his. His eyes were very black as he extended the pipe towards Bokuto. 

"Hah...um...I don't even know where to begin...you made that look super easy. Like, timing and when to breathe in like-"

"Don't worry Bokuto-San. I'll help you. Come here." Akaashi motioned for Bokuto to sit directly beside him. 

Once Bokuto had done so, Akaashi moved the pipe to Bokuto's lips. 

"Don't worry, I'm just explaining what to do. Now, you hold the pipe with your left hand like this. And you would hold the lighter with your right hand. But I can do it for you the first few times if you want?"

Bokuto nodded, oddly silent.

"Okay. When I hold the lighter down towards the bowl, you breathe in. You want to breathe in with you're stomach. Like...try to swallow the air? Don't let it just go out your nose. Then just hold the smoke in for as long as you can. But it really doesn't have to be too long, so don't go over board-"

"How long exactly?" Bokuto interrupted.

"Hm...aim for 10 seconds."

Akaashi placed the mouth of the pipe to his own lips, holding the flame to the bowl and breathing in, repeating the real process again. 

"Think you got it?" He asked with a small smile after he exhaled the smoke for the second time. 

Bokuto did not think he had it. But this was Akaashi. He said he'd take care of him. And the only way to learn is to do so...it's now or never. So he nodded. 

"Okay so when I say breathe in, you go. Then just stop when you need to. I have water for you in case you cough. Which you....probably will. Try to breathe all of the smoke out before you cough, though. It will hurt a lot less." 

Akaashi handed the pipe to Bokuto and he positioned it in front of his mouth like he'd been shown. He looked at Akaashi sitting across from him, who was smiling lazily, gazing at him from slightly hooded eyes. Akaashi held up the flame, but seemed to remember something.

"Bokuto-San, the smoke will be very warm, maybe even hot to you. Please be prepared for that and don't let it shock you. Are you ready?" He waited for Bokuto to nod before lowering the flame and telling Bokuto to inhale. 

The smoke was warm but not bad. The taste was weird though. Bokuto tried his best to "swallow" the smoke as Akaashi told him, making a gulping noise that caused Akaashi to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. He held the smoke 8 seconds before his throat began to itch which made him panic. He opened his mouth, trying to expel the air from his lungs but beginning to cough almost immediately. Akaashi gave him the water, telling him to keep coughing, that he would fell better for not holding it in. 

Eyes watering, Bokuto looked at Akaashi over the rim of the glass.

"That was very good, Bokuto-San." Akaashi said warmly, taking the pipe from Bokuto's hand which he promptly lit for himself again. 

It really wasn't so bad...and when Akaashi asked if he wanted to try again, he did. The second time resulted in a much less violent coughing fit. When Akaashi's fingers brushed his to take the pipe, Bokuto knew something was different. 

"Akaashi...." He felt like he was speaking through a fog. Akaashi looked up at him, alert with concern, only to laugh quietly when he saw Bokuto's face. 

"How do you feel?" He asked, sliding closer. 

Bokuto heard him but it took a few moments to vocalize his response, "like....I need some water? My mouth...is so dry? Am I okay? Everything is kind of like, slow feeling."

"That's normal." Akaashi said calmly, his words reaching Bokuto's ears through a fog. "Do you need more water?"

"Um...yeah that sounds good." Bokuto went to stand, feeling very buoyant. And Akaashi was standing with him. When he turned, Akaashi was there smiling with his hand on Bokuto's arm.

It was like he has never really felt Akaashi's hand before. The weight of it was so nice, so soft. It made him wonder what Akaashi's lips felt like, which he knew from experience were like, a million times softer than his hands. 

So when his thumb grazed Akaashi's bottom lip his was unsurprised when it felt so delicate. Akaashi caught his eye, smirking, which made Bokuto blush with a stuttered "w-what?"

"Nothing, Bokuto-San." Akaashi's voice had never sounded so soft. It brushed against his cheek like a feather. And then they were kissing. He had no idea if it was Akaashi or himself, but they were suddenly standing in each other's arms, their lips brushing the others so so gently. 

After what felt like forever but also no time at all, like they were removed from time, Bokuto opened his eyes when he felt the other move away from him. Akaashi was moving towards Bokuto's bed, that small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

"Come here Bokuto-san, I want to try something."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so I loooove stoner Akaashi. There needs to be more stoner Akaashi fics. He needs to get high with everyone. More chapters to come~~


End file.
